


Spirk Is the Warmest Color

by djiange



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cinematic Vibe, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange
Summary: Spirk fanart.A 2019 calendar I made last year, as a tribute to 10th anniversary of AOS/KTL and my 7th year on board.





	Spirk Is the Warmest Color

**Author's Note:**

> The 11th one is inspired by [Some Victory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/75109) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/)


End file.
